1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the nonpermanent mounting of lightweight signs, ornaments, wiring and the like, to nonporous, smooth surfaces such as glass, metal, plastic, tile and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many methods are known for mounting lightweight signs, ornaments, wiring and electrical cords, particularly Christmas lighting, to windows. Adhesive tape has been one such method used. However, tape can become ineffective as moisture tends to reduce the effectiveness of the tape's adhesive. Furthermore, some of the adhesive may remain on the surface after removal of the tape. In any event, adhesive tapes are non-reuseable.
More permanent methods of hanging Christmas lighting involve affixing hooks into the structure surrounding the windows. Such hooks require the drilling or screwing of anchors or screw-like portions of the hooks into the structure. Therefore, these hooks must either be left in place permanently or be removed leaving permanent and unsightly holes in the structure surrounding the windows. Similarly, thumbtacks are a common means of affixing signs to walls. Thumbtacks also have the drawback of leaving permanent and unsightly holes in the surface.
Suction cups have provided a reuseable, inexpensive and nondestructive means of hanging items such as electrical lighting. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,153 to Boston et al. discloses a wire holder having a suction cup portion and an integral wire mount portion having flexible legs defining transverse slits for receiving wires therein. In the bottom of the slit lies a recess equal in diameter to the wire to receive the wire after it has been pushed through the slit. The slit has a width less than the diameter of the wire and thus the wire is inserted into the recess by spreading the wire mount to increase the width of the slit and is held in the recess by the slit returning to its normal width. Although returning to a normal width, the slits of the Boston et al. reference do not close when the cup portion is affixed to a surface. Thus, the wire holder of Boston et al. relies on the resiliency of the flexible legs to hold the wire. However, upon repeated use or upon overstretching while inserting the wire, the ability of the legs to return to their normal position may be reduced. If the legs do not fully return to their original position, the slits will be wider than is necessary to hold the wire. In that event, the Christmas lighting may fall out of the Boston et al. wire holder.
The current commercial embodiment of the Boston et al. product has a slit of about 2 mm in width and a recess of 4 mm in diameter which is the approximate diameter of the most popular Christmas light cords. Because the slit never closes, this product does not securely hold wires of less than 2 mm in diameter. Bell wire, picture hanging wire and other commonly used wires are less than 2 mm in diameter.